Unknown Love
by GlenCocoSavesTheDay
Summary: Juvia never wanted a love where her feelings weren't recuperated, will Gray stand for this? ( Gruvia, Implied Nalu, Slight OCC, One-Shot.)


**a Gruiva fanfiction **

**Title: It's not what it seems. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have the drawing skills to be the creator of Fairy Tail.**

People say when you keep trying you'll succeed towards your goal but Juvia didn't think that applied to love. Juvia has tried and tried for Gray to understand her feelings and once she actually tells him, he rejects her. What was Juvia suppose to do now, Juvia's heart was broken into two by the man she loves. Juvia could still hear the his painful words going through her head like an alarm reminding her of him.

_"Gray-sama I love you!" Juvia chimed._

_"I don't." Gray said with a harsh tone. Juvia looked away from Gray to keep herself from tearing up but put on a mask to keep herself from breaking. _

_"You know Gray you shouldn't be so harsh to Juvia like that, I have now realized that Juvia has no room left in her heart for me" Lyon said smiling a sad smile. _

All Juvia could feel was rejection and she just wanted to cry but put on a fake smile and left them to their conversation. The least Juvia could do was give Lyon a chance but she was just so blinded by love she couldn't see that she was falling. Rejection had hit Juvia hard and she had came to the conclusion that she should give up on Gray, Juvia didn't want to try anymore with all this lovely dovey stuff. Her heart couldn't take it anymore and she never wanted to see him again but she knew today she had too. Today was punishment day for the team that lost and Juvia had to spend the whole day with Gray because she picked him. Only if she hadn't been so naive and had seen he never liked her like that.

Juvia walked into the guild with her usual fake smile waving to everyone and headed straight towards Mirajane and Lucy. Juvia turned her focus to Lucy, Juvia had finally realized that Lucy was never a Love Rival when really Lucy was in love with someone other than Gray, Lucy had never liked Gray like that and Juvia realized Lucy had eyes for a certain fire dragon slayer. Lucy and Natsu were so close and soon or later they would probably be together, Juvia was so stupid for not seeing the truth.

"Juvia-Chan how are you?" Mirajane and Lucy said in unison.

"Juvia feels terrible to be honest." Juvia answered.

Mira and Lucy looked at each other then looked back not needing to know what she felt terrible about because they already knew. "Juvia do you want to talk about before we have to do the punishment bet." Lucy said with concern. Juvia just wanted to tell Lucy she was sorry for all those times she called a love rival, how stupid she felt looking back at it.

"I'll be fine but Lucy-san I'm s-sorry for all those times I called you a love rival when I didn't realize you were in love with Natsu-san." Juvia stammered. Lucy flushed at her statement about to deny it when she was interrupted.

"Oi who's in love with who?" Natsu asked innocently. Before he could ask any more questions Lucy grabbed his hand and ran over to happy to talk about going on a mission. Juvia looked back to Mira who disappeared but then heard her voice booming over the whole guild. "All right people it's time for the losers of the bet to get their punishment." Mira said a little too cheery.

" So I will announce who goes to who! " Mira giggled. " Laxus get Natsu and Elfman and Juvia gets Gray while Gajeel gets Lucy also of course I get Erza" Mira had a gleam in her eyes.

Everyone groaned and walked to the winners to see what they had to do for the day, Juvia's original plan was to make food for Gray and talk to him. But now Juvia didn't know what to- Juvia's thoughts were cut off when she felt a tap on her shoulder on turning around to see Gray Fullbuster.

"Oh it's you Gray what do you want?" Juvia said surprised.

"Juvia were doing the punishment game now." Gray grunted. Juvia didn't like his tone but she didn't know what to do now, but then she got in idea in her head that she knew would piss him off.

"Ah! your right lets go sit down and talk." Juvia stated in which Gray looked at her like he was expecting something different. Juvia walked over to booth and sat down across from Gray.

Gray looked at Juvia still suspecting her to jump over and try to kiss him or something but oh was he wrong.

"So Gray how have you been doing? " Juvia asked with a sly grin.

"Juvia your acting really weird and why aren't you using sama at the end of my name anymore? " Gray asked. Juvia was going to make him suffer for breaking her heart and she was going to enjoy it.

"Now Gray why would I add sama at the end of your name when there's no reasonto." Juvia stated looking at her nails.

_"Why is she acting like this and where had this side come from, he wanted his Juvia back." _Gray thought then realized what he had just thought.

"Oh Gray! Juvia wanted to ask you for dating advice because Juvia's going on a date later!" Juvia said with excitement. Gray had spit out the water he was drinking "W-who are you going on a date with? " Gray managed to splutter out.

"Well Juvia finally took Lyon-sama up on the offer of going on a date!" Juvia giggled.

Gray's heart had dropped at the mention of Lyon's name and the added sama. Gray didn't know what came over him but he was pissed and maybe a bit jealous. Gray had never felt like this before but no way was he going to Lyon date Juvia.

"And why in god's name would you be going on a date with that freak."Gray hissed.

"Because Lyon-sama is very nice too Juvia and she doesn't see why she shouldn't." Juvia answered like it was obvious but Gray was still pissed.

"Juvia you shouldn't go on a date with him." Gray said annoyed. Juvia didn't like how he was acting like he cared for her when he already told her his true feelings.

"Juvia will go on a date whether you like it or not and what do you care." Juvia snapped.

"B-because I-I " Gray was unable to finish his sentence when Juvia interrupted " What Gray spit it out it's not that hard." Juvia sneered.

"Because I don't want you to!." Gray yelled getting the whole guild attention. Juvia was pissed at Gray first he doesn't want Juvia but he doesn't want her dating anyone else how selfish can he be. Juvia wasn't a toy, so why was Gray playing with her heart as if it was one.

"And why should you be able to decide what I do?" Juvia poked his chest fuming "It's not like you care whether or not Juvia can date!" Juvia shouted. Gray took a scoot back in his chair, covering his face with his hands and thought about what she said but his thoughts were interrupted by Juvia.

"You know Gray you can't always do this when Lyon wants to take me out on a date because news flash were not dating and you don't have a say in it!" Juvia's voice boomed over the guild. Gray looked up at her realizing what she said is true and he shouldn't care because she's not his.

_"But I want her to be." _Gray was shocked when he heard his thoughts and finally he was faced with the truth.

Gray was in love with Juvia...and all he did was push her away and destroy any chance of her having a relationship with Lyon. Gray looked up at Juvia to see tears cascading down her face and Gray felt like such an asshole. How could he do this to her, he broke her heart... he needed to fix this. Gray reached up to her face and brushed away the tears that he caused. Juvia's face turned from upset and angry to suddenly being flushed "Gray what are you doing?" Juvia sniffled.

Gray stood up really slowly and took her hand then sprinted out of the guild leaving behind their dumbfounded guild mates behind. Gray sprinted 'till his legs started to hurt, he noticed Juvia was falling behind so he carried her. Juvia eyed him very closely and had a faint pink blush on her cheeks. Gray finally stopped at the destination, he wondered why he loved this place so much, he only now realized it reminded him of her. Gray couldn't but laugh a little at the face Juvia was making, Gray slowly brought Juvia down and started hugging her never wanting to let her go.

"G-gray what are you doing?" Juvia stuttered out trying to lift her head to look up at his face but stopped when he brought her closer shoving his head in her neck. Juvia felt embarrassed at first but then felt something wet on her neck. _"W-was Gray crying and was he crying over Juvia." _Juvia wondered.

"Juvia I'm sorry I made you cry and I-Iloveyou." Gray rushed the last part but his sentence made Juvia's whole world pause wondering if he really said was true or she imagined it.

"Gray are you lying to me?" Juvia asked. Gray took his head out from her neck and then she really saw how much of a wreck he was right now. Gray looked at Juvia as if she was crazy but then started laughing looking like his normal self one again "Juvia do you really think I would lie about my feelings especially since I said I love you." Gray smirked.

"J-Juvia thought you never liked her in the first place." Juvia said with flushed cheeks, Gray couldn't help but smile at her when she was like this.

"I wasn't really thinking about those things till you said something." Gray replied. Juvia's heart felt like it was exploding and started crying.

"Oi Juvia! what did I say wrong did I say something wrong." Gray gulped thinking he would be rejected but really Juvia was just so overwhelmed with feelings that she started crying.

"No Gray-sama you did nothing wrong I'm crying tears of joy because I'm glad my feelings were recuperated." Juvia smiled through her tears of joy.

" W-wait so you mean you l-love me too " Gray stammered out.

" Of course, I've loved you since the beginning." Juvia smiled then pulled Gray down by his necklace and kissed him thinking he wouldn't kiss back but she was wrong when he made the kiss deeper. They both broke the kiss when they heard rustling in the bushes and voices.

"Natsu move over I could barely see when your fat butts in the way." Lucy's voice was heard coming from a bush and afterwards saw fire spewing everywhere.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL DID YOU JUST- " Lucy was cut off when they looked over to Gray and Juvia seeing that they noticed them and hid behind Natsu.

"Finally they are together I thought they would never stop being baby's over their feelings." Natsu stated which made Gray annoyed.

"Oi flame brain you got something to say when you've got your own feeling's to get over with? " Gray smirked when Natsu knew exactly what he was talking about then glared hole into him like no tomorrow.

"Natsu what is he talking about? " Lucy asked but didn't get an answer instead she was pulled away by Natsu running out of the forest hand yelling "I'll get you for that Ice prick! "

Juvia and Gray were left dumbfounded by their behavior but started giggling "I'm glad I ended up with you." They said in unison smiling like idiots to each other.

**(author note: Whelp I'm super happy with this and its long so that good too BUT IT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE THIS I NEED TO WORK ON MY ROMANCE AND HUMOR UGHHHHHHH WELL NEVERMIND. I don't ship Gruvia as much as Nalu but I ship many things, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!.)**


End file.
